Total Drama Tickling One Shots
by NextCapedCrusader
Summary: Just read chapter One it is explains everything!
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone! Im not new this is my secret account for Tickling One shots! so yeah I'm starting off with total drama! I will do any couple or couples or team attack tickling one shots I'll do any!**

**Characters You'd like in it:**

**Tickler:**

**Ticklie: **

**(Hehehe ticklie xD)**

**Setting:**

**What Kind Of Tickling:**

**Areas Where tickled:**

**Other: (Like if there being tortured for info or its just playfull or something like that)**


	2. Courtneys Interrogation

**Alright! hey guys! I'm here for my first Total drama Tickling one shot! I have gotten some great request but I will be starting off with this one! A Duncy One shot! Also I'm doing Batman ones too!**

Tyler was just voted off after the Killer bass lost the fear challenge, Courtney was laying in her bed sulking in the Killer Bass Girls cabin, However going on in the Guys Cabin,

''Dude, What happened today wasn't even cool bro!''Geoff said,

''Yeah seriously, how did Tyler get voted off? I didn't vote for him''Dj admitted,

''Yeah something isn't right here''Duncan pointed out, ''Theres not way everyone voted for Tyler''

''Gosh guys, I Know I didn't vote for him''Harold said under his purple space aliens blanky.

They All ignored Harold, ''You know, I think I'm going to do a little detective work, something is fishy,''Duncan said smirking as he snuck over to the girls cabin looking in threw the window, He spotted Courtney laying in her bed, she was wearing her pink bikini pjs she was laying down reading a book, the other girls weren't in the cabin for an unknown reason,

Duncan smirked, and slipped in threw the window not making a single sound, he was at the edge of Courtneys bed where her bare feet were hanging, Duncan ran his pointer finger up one of her feet then hide down trying not to snicker, Courtney jolted her legs back making a loud squeak giggle, ''What was that!?''She yelled scared hugging her knees.

Duncan stood up, ''Hey Darling, miss me already?"'Duncan said smugly

''Ew, what do you want?''Courtney asked annoyed.

Duncan smirked, ''Irony, Irony how you fucked up our chances of winning yet Tyler, Got voted off''

''Well, I'm a more needed asset to the team!"'Courtney proclaimed

''Its Funny though, I talked to everyone, and how it looked was that The only people who voted for Tyler were you and Sadie''Duncan said grinning

Courtney got nervous but kept her cool, ''You know nothing,''Courtney said proudly.

''Not yet, I think you'll tell me exactly what happened''Duncan said pouncing on Courtney, he grabbed her Wrist and did a quick not tie on them tying them above her head.

''What the hell! Duncan!"'Courtney snapped angrily.

Duncan smirked, ''You wanna tell me what happened?''Duncan asked grinning.

''NO! now let me go!"'Courtney yelled.

''Hm…NAH!''Duncan smirked then looked down at her bare stomach grinning.

''Duncan…what…are you doing?''Courtney asked extremely nervous

Duncan wiggled his fingers smirking at her, ''No…Please,''Courtney pleaded.

Duncan would run his fingers all over Courtneys bare stomach like spiders going in circles all over, up and down left in right he showed no mercy,

Courtney would burst out laughing, trying desperately to escape, ''DUNCAN! AHAHAH!"'She squirmed trying to break free.

Duncan would only smirk he started tickling her naval, with one hand while using the other to tickle her stomach/rib part, ''Jeez, wish I would of known this earlier''Duncan said grinning.

Courtney roared with Laughter she kept slamming her head back into her pillow, trying so hard not to laugh but her attempts failed, ''DUN!HAHAHA AHA! YOUR GONNA PAY!''Courtney growled between her laughter.

Duncan woud tickle the area under her Breasts, doing light yet quick strokes on it, not showing that he's stopping anytime soon, ''So what'd you do Princess?''Duncan asked, ''You Gonna talk?''Duncan asked grinning

Courtney started laughing a little less crazy but squirmed even worse, ''NO! I wont talk!"'She said proudly still giggling a lot.

''Alright..I guess you leave me no choice,''Duncan said grinning as he reached for her feet,

''Okay! I'll talk I'll talk!''Courtney said breathing heavy as he stopped,

Duncan grinned in half shock that, tickling her made her talk, ''So what'd you do princess?"'Duncan asked Grinning.

''I threatened to sue Chris if I got voted off in today's episode….I Managed to have a piece in my Contract that kept me immune in one challenge, and I chose this one''Courtney admitted..

Duncan scuffed, ''Pathetic, but, ya know, your Pjs look cute''Duncan said smirking he laughed and climbed out the window,

''Duncan! come back! I'm Still tied up!''She yelled blushing a bit at his Pj comment.

**Well that's my first tickling one shot :D what you think?**


	3. Dawns unbearable punishment

**Hey guys! I'm here for the next one shot tickle scene! don't fray! I will be doing every single one that I was requested to do! so don't worry :D, But this one will be a request that Dawn is Tickle Tortured by Scott,Lightning,Brick and Sam. Hope you enjoy. I know I will XD**

Sam and Scott were sitting in the cabin talking, ''Okay, I think even though were voting Dawn off, she still deserves a little punishment''Scott suggested.

''Like what?''Sam Wondered.

Scott clapped his hands together rubbing them, ''Oh, It will be very torturous''Scott said grinning.

''Lightning don't care what we do! that Sha creepy girl needs to be taught a lesson about Messing with the lightning!''Lightning preached.

''Alright, So Scott, what exactly are we gonna do?''Sam asked again kinda annoyed.

''Were gonna tickle torture her, to the point were she apologizes for being a thief, ''Scott said.

Sam kind of grinned, ''I kind of like this idea!"'Sam said smiling

''Sha Yeah! Lets do it!''Lightning said.

Brick walked in, ''What are you Cadets talking about?"'Brick asked.

Scott,Sam and Lightning all Grinned at Brick,

Meanwhile….

Dawn was frowning wide to herself, she sat on the grass petting a innocent toxic rat, ''Oh How I will miss this island..i really wanted to help all my animal friends..''Dawn sighed adorably as she frowned Suddenly her vision went black as Scott was muffling her she struggled but was then knocked out cold.

Dawn slowly opened her eyes, only to have her blue heels removed, stocks still on and to her arms being tied above her head, in the middle of the woods, stood before her were Brick,Sam, and Scott, Lightning who was Next to her holding her ankles down.

Brick who had a look of regret…''So Dawn, you know what we do to traders around these parts?''Scott asked grinning.

''You evil force! let me go and return my shoes!''Dawn yelled.

''I dunno, what do you guys think?''Scott said smirking.

''Sha Get her!''Lightning said easily having Dawns ankles held down.

Scott and Sam smirked Each of them going by a foot of Dawns, Brick who stood back not approving of these antics one bit.

''What are you guys doing…''Dawn asked a little freaked out,

''Oh, Just sit back and Relax,''Scott said smirking gently tickling her foot with all his fingers as Lightning held her ankles down, Sam own the other side tickling her other foot like really fast spider movements, ''Tickle attack!''Sam said laughing.

''No! Stop this at once! Hehehehehehehehe!''Dawn made an XD face and bursted out into a giggle frenzy wiggling her skinny little body around,

''Never Be a thief if you have a weakness like this''Scott said grinning continuing to tickle her foot starting to do a fast crazy motion with his fingers running them all over her blue stockinged foot, Sam running his pointer finger up and down the other foot, Lightning only smiling easily having her ankles held down.

Brick stood back trying not to watch but aw come on, this was just to adorable!

Dawn as busting out into louder giggles, she wiggled her tiny toes every were at a attempt to escape but there was no way she kept giggling as she squirmed around, ''Please! stop it..aheehehehehehehehehehehehe ahahaha XD''Dawn shrieked.

Brick sighed and sat beside Dawns arms, ''I'm sorry dawn..''Brick frowned which turned into a big grin and he started tickling her armpits. Lightning watched, '"Ah lightning wants a SHA turn!"'Lightning said and started tickling her belly quickly.

Sam and Scott continued to tickle her feet by running there fingers all over the soles like mad spiders.

Dawn was freaking out trying so hard to escape moving her tiny body everywhere she was in a loud giggle frenzy she was laughing really hard sounding like she couldn't take it anymore, her laughs could be heard everywhere ''Stop! I beg of you! I can't take anymore!''

Brick, Sam and Scott stopped, ''Brick, the Feather please, ''Scott demanded, As Brick nodded handing it to him, Scott would cut a piece of her blue stocking and rip it off exposing her pale bare foot, ''Sam, would you like to do the honors?''Scott asked handing Sam the Feather

''Sure!''Sam said happily taking the feather

''Scott…Your are a evil Human being…''Dawn said breathing really heavy.

''Kitchy Kitchy Koo…'' Sam said grinning as the Feather went up and down her barefoot, Dawns eyes widened and her cheeks turned red, her eyes water but she soon busted out in the hardest laugh ever, she couldn't take it, her toes wiggling everywhere as Sam moved the feather on her foot in circles, Tears ran from Dawns eyes her laughter could be heard everywhere.

After a couple hours they were done, ''See you at elimination..team mate''Scott said grinning as the four of them left her.

Dawn laid on the floor with one totally ripped stocking, she breathed really heavy with watery eyes and pink cheeks, ''Gosh I love being tickled…''Dawn said winking to the sky.

**hope you all enjoyed ;)**


	4. Helping Heather

**Hey Guys :D here for another one shot! Like I said, I will be doing EVERY single one I was requested to do, just not in the order, next up we a have a Lindsay Heather one :D.**

Bridgette had just gotten voted off the island, Heather was in a horrible mood as usual, ''Oh my fucking…Where does Chris come up with these ridiculous challenges!''Heather growled.

Lindsay was Sitting with Gwen, ''Jee, I hope Heather is okay..''Lindsay frowned.

''Is she ever?"'Gwen said sarcastically

Heather kept scuffing as she brushed her hair angrily.

''I wish I could make her feel better…''Lindsay said frowning more.

''You Should tickle her,''Gwen Suggested while smirked widely

Lindsay titled her head, ''Okay!''Lindsay said happily as she walked behind Heather, ''Hey Heather!''

''What do you want?''Heather said keeping her back to Lindsay.

Lindsay started running her fingers up Heathers armpits, Heather bit her lower lip and squeaked flailing her arms, ''What was that?"'Heather asked turning around.

''Oh I was just tickling you!''Lindsay said tilting her head smiling/

''Well DON'T TICKLE ME!"'Heather bitched

''Aw! why not?''Lindsay asked sad, but then went to tickling Heathers armpits again,

Heather made an XD face and wiggled around starting to giggle kinda loud she fell on the bed, ''Damn it! stop it Lindsay!''Heather commanded.

Lindsay crawled on the bed, ''But this is fun! its making you laugh!''Lindsay chirped and started tickling Heathers stomach really quickly, Heather spazzed around laughing more, ''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Lindsay! XD HAHAHAHA!''Heather said trying to escape.

''What is it Heather?"'Lindsay asked smiling still tickling Heather's belly, ''I've never seen you laugh like this!''She chirped tickling her stomach all over

Heather was squirming around flinging her arms around everywhere laughing really hard, ''Stop it Lindsay!'' Heather said in between Laughs, then flung her arm smacking Lindsay in the forehead, Lindsay's head landing next to Heather's barefeet.

Heather started breathing heavy, ''don't ever do tha-HAHAHAHAAH! STOP IT!"'Heather yelled kicking her feet, Lindsay was holding her ankles down and tickling her feet with her nail tips, Heather squirmed around laughing wiggling her toes.

''Lindsay! STOP!''Heather yelled giggling really hard kicking her feet around.

''I don't wanna!" Lindsay chirped innocently and then sat on Heathers Legs and went back to tickling Heather's stomach,

Heather was slamming her head back into the bed laughing really hard, she started coughing in between laughs, she couldn't take Lindsay's gentle yet quick long nailed fingers tickling her anymore, ''I AHAHAH GIVE UP AHAHAHA!"'Heather pleaded no other choice, Lindsay slowly came to a stop.

Heather began breathing really heavy still twitching, ''Well, I'm Glad your alright Heather!" Lindsay said happily as she walked over to her bed.

''Oh, this is so not over…'' Heather said breathing heavy laying spread out, she was sweating a bit from laughing to hard,

**hope you all enjoyed! let me know which one shots you think deserve a part 2 also :3**


End file.
